Cheers to the better Days
by LisbethMegalomania
Summary: Getting run over by a car because you caught your Boyfriend cheating on you with your best friend was pathetic. Waking up in a 10 year old body at 12 Grimmauld Place in 1937 was somehow even worse. Had Cathy known that this day would end so bad she'd just have stayed in Bed watching Netflix. Tom Riddle/Abraxas MalfoyxOC


**Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction. This is my first story I post on this side, all my others are at different ones…I wonder why? This has just always been a Site for me where I read ff's… not post my own. Warnings? Irregular Updates No Beta so some bad grammar Mistakes and Typos I guess? Swearing? Maybe Torture and Death at some point later in this Story? Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for the OC… Do I really have to include this, it's kinda obvious I think. If you like it please R &R Cheers!**

* * *

It felt as if someone had stabbed me right through the Heart. Speechless I watched as my supposedly Boyfriend vanished with my giggling best Friend around another Street Corner. Was that really happening right now? Furious I turned on my Heels not bothering to continue following those two cheating Idiots through London's Back alleys to God knows where.

"This Bastard how dare he?!"

I screeched not really aware of the People around me who were now glancing curiously in my direction.

"Screw him and this nasty little Bitch of a best Friend."

Frustrated I kicked an invisible Object in front of me fighting back those treacherous tears that nearly dared to roll over my cheeks, everything was just so unfair! Just yesterday we seemed to have the best Time of our Lives and Chris even bought me Flowers and Today?! I scoffed, maybe he just bought them to quench his guilt over the fact that he was fucking cheating on me!

"With my best god damn Friend!"

I said out loud cheeks still reddened from anger. Why did this always had to happen to me? What have I had done wrong in my previous life, that fate was such a bitch for the past two weeks? First I failed my driving license exam and now my first boyfriend has been screwing my best friend behind my back for God knows how long.

Still lost in thoughts I didn't notice the traffic lights switching back to red before I crossed the empty Street. Suddenly people were yelling and before my mind could even register what they were saying something collided with my lower Body and I went flying. I did not feel any pain as I came to a halt on the cold asphalt beneath me a few meters in front of the dark blue car that had just ran me over. Why my stupid brain thought it was an important fact to notice that the vehicle was blue I could not tell but what I did know was that my legs were suspiciously numb. _Great_. This was by far the worst day of my live...period.

No kidding if I, by whatever miracle would survive this thing I'll write a book or something. _The glorious Fails of Cathy Parker, by Cathy Parker for Cathy Parker_. In retrospective this whole accident would seem ridiculously pathetic given the fact that I was this stereotypical teenage girl who got herself killed for some meaningless relationship problems before her eighteenth birthday. _Great_. Absolutely marvelous, if it wasn't indeed myself currently bleeding out on some random Street in London I'd probably laugh at this naive girl for dying because of some meaningless teenage drama.

Someone was calling for an ambulance but to be honest I didn't think they'd make it in time, I've watched enough movies to know that when you start seeing a bright white light, chances of actually surviving were depressingly low. So what should I do now that we established the fact that I'd die on this goddamn Street? Pray? What does one do when he or she leaves this world? I did not feel any pain (thank God for that) so nothing stopped my mind from wandering around, asking myself what would happen after all this and for the first time in my life I suddenly realized that I absolutely had no idea and this was one scary realization.

Was there even such a thing as an afterlife? Or did we just cease to exist with nothing else waiting for us at the other end of the tunnel besides endless nothingness? I will not lie, dying just became a whole lot scarier now that I realized that everything I've ever achieved, all my dreams, my goals were worth nothing anymore.

I was dying. I would never finish school or marry or grow old on a small terrace together with my Husband and at least three Children and five Grandchildren, Hell I wouldn't even have the chance to punch this cheating Son of a Bitch Chris in his pretty face. Before I could continue wallowing in self pity, my vision began to fade and without even realizing at exactly 14:26 I Cathy Parker took my last breath.

* * *

The first thing I noticed after I woke up was the fact, that I was tiny, terribly so as I stared at myself in the mirror. The Child that stared back at me could not have been older than ten judging by how awfully tiny she was. Secondly and probably even more disturbing was the realization, that it was definitely not me staring back at myself given the fact that I was pretty sure that I wasn't a brunette or ten years old for that matter.

"What the-"

I winced at my annoyingly high pitched voice tracing the outlines of my new face over the cold glass of the big mirror hanging on one of the dark green Walls of my Room. I was even paler than in my last life which was quite an achievement for as people tended to call me fair before my death already. The lighting of this blasted room didn't help either and made my skin look sickly pale against my messy dark Locks that stood up in every directions from my Head. I absolutely hated them already. Dark grey eyes watched my every move as I touched my now freckleless face, somehow sad about the loss because to be honest I quite liked them on me in my previous life.

"Great. So I'm a Brat. A pale Brat with no taste for Furniture for that."

I murmured looking around the dark Room I woke up in. A very dark green, very expensive looking tapestry covered the high walls, old rugs covered the nearly black wooden floor and the furniture around the Room could be described as antique…at best.  
Nothing indicated that there was in fact a child living here I noticed. There were no toys lying around, no clothes covering the brown leather chair in the right corner of the room, hell there weren't even any photos or badly drawn pictures on the walls! The only decoration in this room was some kind of crest with a couple of ravens and was that a _Skull_ at the top?! Who thought it was a good idea to hang this scary thing over the Bed of a little girl? Like seriously this thing was creepy as Hell!

"Toujours pur…what?"

I read out loud, scratching my head trying to remember where I had heard those words before, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Through the heavy green (who would've guessed) curtains of my high windows the sun finally found its way in, illuminating the whole room in a warm light and suddenly it didn't seem so dark and gloomy anymore. I felt strangely calm considering the fact, that I just had died and woken up in someone else's Body but my brain seemed to have decided that there was nothing unusual about this situation…Maybe it'd take a while to realize? A quick glance at the grandfather clock standing right beside my door told me that it was nearing seven in the Morning and I suddenly wondered who I even was supposed to be. Who was I living with, where was I? Even with those very concerning questions bouncing around my Head, my brain still seemed to think that absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary. Damn, dying really seemed to have taken a toll on my basic human instincts.

"And what now?"

I asked myself and was just about to open the door before someone else suddenly stormed in. A women with the same grey eyes and dark Curls as myself stalked into the room,

"Eleanora Cassiopeia Black why are you still in your nightgown? Get dressed. Your Father and brothers are already waiting."

She said with a stern voice.

So this women was my mother? Probably. _Damn she looks Scary,_ w _ait what did she call me?_

"Hurry up will you?"

Before I could reply, the women had already turned around and stormed out of the room. A faint plopping sound from behind me made me turn around.

"Can Kreacher assist mistress Black with anything?"

The Creature looked at me, fiddling with the dirty rags which probably were supposed to be his clothes...?

A second passed then two, the ticking of the clock being the only sound in the otherwise silent room.  
Eventually the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Mistress Black? Kreacher?!

"Oh Shit."

Oh Great now my Brain suddenly decided to go into Panic Mode?


End file.
